Although older people are a large and rapidly growing portion of our population, and although most older people are married, there has been relatively little research on the marriage relationship in older married couples. It is the purpose of the research proposed here to study the love relationship and the marriage problems in older married couples as a function of their retirement status, their relationship to their children, and the development of commitment to each other over the years of their marriage.